Una invitacion a una fiesta
by hinaakatsuki
Summary: Akito celebra una fiesta y dedice llevar la invitacion personalmente a la casa de Shigure. Despues de muchos inconvenientes... iran a la fiesta...¿O no?
1. La invitacion a la fiesta

Bueno, aquí va mi primera historia sobre esta pareja. Me a dado algunos problemas subir esta historia…

Bueno, en primer lugar contiene SPOILERS del final de Fruits basket. Asique si lo lees, luego no te quejes por ya he avisado.

Los personajes principales son Akito y Shigure aunque también aparecen algunos delos doce signos por ahí. Por ultimo, los personajes no me pertenecen son de Natuski Takaya.  
Ahora os dejo con la historia, espero que os guste.

Capitulo 1

Una accidentada visita.

Debía de ser la cuarta vez que pasaba por aquella casa a propósito. Quería entrar pero había algo que la frenaba. Solo con pensar en su nombre, sentía como si algo la comiese por dentro, quería abrazarle, sentirle, tenerle solo para ella, sentir su carne contra la suya, pero había algo que le frenaba. ¿Miedo quizá?

Si, era el miedo. Miedo a ser rechazada, miedo a mostrar lo que realmente era. Una mujer.

Había pasado más de veinte años escondiendo lo que realmente era, obligada a comportarse, a vestir, a tener un físico como el de un hombre, pero no podía cambiar el hecho de ser mujer. El amor por aquel hombre le había llegado ya desde pequeña, nunca olvidaría la flor y las palabras que le dijo. "Tu estas aquí, en mi corazón…" "Te amo… Akito". Aquellas palabras siempre resonaron en su mente. Quería que esa persona se fijara en ella pero nunca lo conseguía y acababa desplomándose. Kureno siempre había estado a su lado, la había apoyado. Quizás por un pequeño afecto, por lastima o… por lastima, debía de ser eso, era por lastima. Kureno le dio lo que ningún hombre le había dado hasta ese momento. Nunca lo había hecho y su primera vez fue con el. No sabia explicar con palabras que había sentido con aquello… no sabía si no le llegaban o si le sobraban. El problema fue cuando se entero de que la persona que mas amaba había tomado represalias y se había acostado con su madre. ¿Quizás por venganza? Shigure era una persona que se iba con todas las mujeres jóvenes. Por llamarlo sin tapujos un pervertido, pero el era mucho más que eso, y ella lo sabía.

Se acerco a la casa un tanto indecisa. No podía permitirse estar así, era la cabeza del clan ella tenia que guiarlos a todos. No podía permitirse estar indecisa ni dudosa, por que eso la hacia mas débil, y la habían criado para que no lo fuese.

Justo cuando iba a llamar al timbre de la casa, la puerta se abrió y quien la abrió fue nada menos que Shigure, se quedo inmóvil, Shigure no la había visto, todavía estaba en su mundo.

-Bueno Tooru -chan yo tengo que hacer unos recados para la editorial y cuando antes lo haga mejor. Ja ja ja. –Shigure miro hacia delante y se topo con Akito, sus miradas se pararon un segundo y los dos reaccionaron.

- Akito, que sorpresa. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-La voz de Shigure era seria pero Akito pudo sentir una dulzura en aquella voz.

- Shigure-san! Se ha olvidado los…- La voz de Tooru se corto al ver a Akito.- Ah! A-akito-san bienvenido! –Dijo Tooru mientras hacia unas bruscas reverencias.

Entre tanta reverencia, a Tooru se le cayeron los papeles de Shigure al suelo.

-Oh! Lo siento Shigure-san soy un desastre! Ahora mismo lo recojo todo.

-No pasa nada Tooru, no voy a ir a la editorial, esperare a mas tarde, ahora tenemos un invitado en casa y hay que recibirlo. –Dijo Shigure con una sonrisa de pavo.

A Akito aquella sonrisa le sorprendió. Le gustaba ver sonreir a Shigure.

-¿Qué es tanto alboroto?

Kio se asomo a la entrada y junto a el estaba Yuki. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver a Akito, y sus miradas cambiaron a un profundo sentimiento de odio.

-Pasa, pasa Akito! – Dijo Shigure.- Tooru, prepara unas pastas y un te para el invitado.

-¡S-si, ahora mismo!- Dijo Tooru mientras se fue directa a la cocina.

Akito fue conducida hacia el salón. Yuki y kio también estaban allí sentados, sus miradas de odio no habían cambiado en absoluto hacia ella. Le extrañaba que estuvieran sentados allí, estaba segura de que solo Shigure iba a hablar con ella y quizás la Tooru Honda también.

-Y bien Akito, ¿A que venias?-Dijo Shigure otra vez con aquella seriedad.

-He venido a traeros unas invitaciones. Vamos a celebrar una fiesta en la casa principal de los Souma y nos gustaría a que vinierais. No solo a mi, si no a todos.

-Es extraño que hayas venido tú. Pensaba que vendría Hatori o Hatsuharu para darnos estas noticias.- Dijo Shigure un poco confuso.

-Pensaba enviar a Hatori, pero al final he pensado que lo mejor seria que viniera yo personalmente aquí a daros la invitación. Además me apetecía ver a Tooru-kun.

Akito noto la mirada de Shigure, era una mirada que le perforaba. Era como si Shigure le dijera "¿De verdad querías ver a Tooru? No me lo creo."

-Ya estoy, aquí! Y traigo unas pastas con te. –Dijo Tooru Honda mientras entraba al salón.

Tropezó. Era tan torpe que tropezó. Resbalo con el brasero y las pastas de te acabaron por el suelo junto al te. Aunque no todo el te acabo en el suelo. Parte de el cayera sobre Akito, mojándole la camisa y parte del pantalón.  
Yuki y Kio por un segundo creyeron que Akito explotaría. Cogería a Tooru y le haría pagar por lo que acababa de hacer, pero Akito no fue capaz. No delante de Shigure. Le frenaba, no quería que la viera así.

-L-lo siento, debería de tener mas cuidado. L-lo siento mucho de verdad.- La pobre Tooru intentaba disculparse como podía.

-Tranquila Tooru, vaya, tendrás que cambiarte Akito. Yuki, tráele algo de tu ropa y que se la pruebe.

Akito por unos segundos comenzaba a pensar que Tooru Honda no tropezara con el brasero, si no que Shigure le había hecho la zancadilla a propósito para que el te cayera sobre ella.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser mi ropa? ¿No puede ser la tuya o la de Kio?- Protesto Yuki.

-Tu ropa le quedara mejor. La de Kio es muy basta y la mía no le serviría a Akito eso lo tengo seguro. Y la tuya le quedara perfecta, a no ser que se ponga la de Tooru-chan.

Las dos miradas se cruzaron. Akito miro fijamente a Shigure diciéndole "¿Lo habías planeado todo verdad?" y Shigure la miraba diciendo: "Es una lastima que no puedas ponerte la ropa de Tooru".

A regañadientes Yuki salió de la habitación y se fue a buscar ropa para dejársela a Akito. El ambiente quedo en silencio, solo se oían algunas gotas del te caer de la mesa…

.: Continuara :.


	2. La desgracia del vestido

Ola de nuevo, si estáis aquí, es por que os ha gustado la primera parte y queréis continuar leyendo.

Ahora que continúo la historia creo que va a ser más de risa que de amor. Pero bueno, todo a su tiempo.

Si visitáis mi Deviantart mas adelante podréis ver dibujos de mi historia.

Recuerdo que los personajes principales son Akito y Shigure.

Bueno, sin más que decir os dejo con la historia.

Subió las escaleras con la cabeza dándole vueltas. En primer lugar no quería dejar Tooru sola con Akito, no quería imaginarse lo que podía pasar, después de que Tooru le tirara todo por encima Akito este era una bomba de nitroglicerina. Podía explotar en cualquier momento y al más mínimo roce.

Pero tenia que olvidarse de eso ahora. Su objetivo era buscar ropa para dejársela a Akito.  
Yuki se dirigió hacia su armario y lo abrió de par en par. Su cara era un poema.

-Creo que hasta la nada esta mucho mas llena que esto.

Bajó de nuevo las escaleras y busco en la cesta de la ropa. También vacía. Se fijo que la lavadora estaba encendida y que fuera estaba tendida parte de su ropa.

Salió hacia fuera y palpó un pantalón suyo. Todavía estaba mojado, mas bien chorreando.

Y en ese momento lo recordó.

…

-Kagura-san… creo que no deberías hacer eso…-Dijo la indecisa Tooru.

- ¿Por quee? Esta bien. Yuki y Kio me lo agradecerán. Sobretodo mi Kio.-Dijo Kagura poniendo cara de soñadora.- Por eso les lavare toda su ropa.

-Pero… ¿No recuerdas lo que paso la anterior vez?

-No pasa nada, pondré menos detergente y quedara como los chorros del oro. Además estas tu aquí mirando todo lo que hago y me puedes ayudar, asique no hay ningún problema.

Tooru seguía teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-Honda-san.

-Ah! Yuki!-Dijo Tooru mientras se daba la vuelta para ver como Yuki la miraba desde la puerta.

-¿Has visto mi camiseta blanca?

-Esto…. Si… pero…. No creo que la puedas coger ahora… esta a lavar.

-Ah bueno… ¿Y mi camiseta azul?

-También.

Yuki puso cara de frustración.

-No me lo digas… Kagura a echado toda mi ropa a lavar.

-Si… junto con la de Kio…

…

-Genial. Tenemos un problema.-Dijo Yuki volviendo al salón.

Entro en el salón, donde Akito seguía con la ropa mojada, Shigure partiéndose de la risa, Tooru intentando disculparse como podía, mientras Kio miraba desde un rincón la escena.

-Ah Yuki ya estas aquí. ¿Y la ropa?-Dijo Shigure.

- Ayer Kagura hecho toda la ropa a lavar junto con la de Kio y todavía esta mojada.

-Vaya, vaya.-Dijo Shigure mirando a Akito y luego a Tooru.

-No.-Dijo Akito.

-¿Quieres quedarte así todo el día? No puedes volver con esa pinta.

-Me da igual. No voy a llevarme su ropa puesta.

-No pasara nada, nadie te reconocerá.-Dijo Shigure.

- Para un chico es humillante que le vean vestido de chica.-Dijo Yuki.

-Ya, tu tienes experiencia en ello. ¿Verdad Yuki?-Dijo Kio riendo.

Yuki se acerco en un segundo a Kio y le miro con crueldad.

- Si quieres que te mande al infierno solo tienes que continuar.-Dijo fríamente.

-Parad chicos. Ahora no es el momento. Akito ven conmigo.-Dijo Shigure haciendo un ademan con la mano para que Akito le siguiese.

Akito siguió a Shigure. Su pulso se aceleraba cada vez mas mientras caminaba detrás de el por los pasillos. ¿A dónde le llevaría? Le daba igual. Con tal de poder estar solos, con tal de poder disponer de unos segundos para ellos solos le bastaba. Pero su pulso se fue tranquilizando cuando vio que llegaban a una habitación de lo mas peculiar. Se notaba que era una habitación femenina y la única mujer que había en esa casa era….

-¡No! ¡No me pienso poner la ropa de esa niña tonta!-Grito Akito.

-Te quedara muy bien, ya veras. Enseña un poco tu lado femenino.

-No hables de lo que no te importa. No quiero que nadie lo sepa.

- Tranquila te buscare algo que tape mucho.

-No lo entiendes no quiero nada. ¡NADA!

-TOOORUUUUUU!! Ven un momento!!-Grito Shigure.

Akito estaba que explotaba, por la puerta entro Tooru y Shigure le dijo que buscara un pantalón con una camiseta para Akito o algo que tapara mucho. Akito abandono la habitación enfurecida. Estaba cabreada con Shigure. ¿Por qué tenia que hacerle eso? Sabia que lo odiaba. Sabia que lo odiaba….

…

-Te queda bien.-Dijo Shigure.

-Si, es cierto…- Dijo Tooru con miedo.

Akito tenía una cara de muerta. Estaba tan furiosa que si le pusieran un muñeco con la forma de Shigure lo destriparía completamente. Llevaba un vestido de Tooru. Aunque se había puesto por encima una chaqueta de ella también. El vestido era rosa de arriba a bajo, en la zona del pecho tenia unas flores bordadas. Era un vestido mini, y acababa con volteo. Lo odiaba, definitivamente lo odiaba. No había otro, aquella niña empalagosa tenia vestidos y solo vestidos. Nada que fuera normal. La chaqueta era de manga corta, de un color fucsia. Y llegaba por debajo del pecho. Dejando ver la cintura. Era una chaqueta un poco ancha, asique disimulaba el poco pecho que poseía.

Tenía el pecho pequeño por que su padre la obligaba a vendárselo. Ella debió de nacer hombre. Por eso la criaron para que se comportase, actuase y pareciese un hombre.

En aquel momento, notaba que Shigure, Kio, Yuki y la Honda se estaban riendo de ella y eso le cabreaba más.

-No te preocupes por el vestido Akito. Estás irreconocible.

- No me hace gracia Shigure.- Dijo secamente Akito.

-Es verdad! T-te queda muy bien.- Dijo Tooru intentando apoyar a Shigure.

- Llamare a Hatori para que me venga a buscar. Me niego a ir por la calle con esta pinta.

-Como quieras Akito.- Dijo Shigure.

-¿Qué querías exactamente Akito?-Dijo Yuki.

- Como ya dije. Celebraremos una fiesta en la casa principal. Para los doce y el gato también puede venir.

-No pienso ir a ninguna fiesta dejando a Tooru-kun sola.-Dijo Akito dando la vuelta.

-Yo tampoco.- Añadió Kio.

-Entonces ella también puede venir.

Kio, Yuki y Tooru se sorprendieron. Seria la primera vez que el gato acudiría a una fiesta con los doce y que una persona de fuera acudiría también. ¿Era tan necesaria su presencia en esa fiesta?

.:Continuará:.

Bueno, supongo que muchos habréis disfrutado imaginando a Akito con al ropa de Tooru ¿Verdad?

Tranquilos, hare un dibujo de ella vestida con esa ropa.

Os espero en el siguiente capitulo!!


	3. Un poder

Y aquí os dejo la tercera parte de mi fic!! Estoy avanzando mucho, no puedo resistirme, siempre que veo un comentario que dice: "Sigue la historia esta genial, espero el próximo capitulo", me dan ganas de hacer el capitulo, no me gusta hacer esperar. En eso me parezco un poco a Sasori. Peor la verdad es que en la realidad soy muy impuntual.

La verdad es que no veo que la historia avance mucho pero bueno.

**Capítulo 3**

**Un poder.**

Ring, ring.

El teléfono estaba sonando, Hatori, no tenia ganas de contestar, estaba estresado, muy estresado. Tenía tan poco tiempo que su pelo iba creciendo más y más y sin cesar, estaba muy irritable y no tenia ganas de nada. Ya le había sido suficiente que Shigure se tomara la molestia de ir a su consulta a tocarle las narices, cada vez tenía mas ganas coger un día a Mitchan y contarle todos los oscuros secretos del pasado de Shigure desde que tenía cuatro años.

El teléfono seguía sonando, y al final, a regañadientes y maldiciendo que estropearan su momento de descanso cogió el teléfono.

-¿Si?

-¿Hatori?- Hatori reconoció la voz al instante, ¿Quién si no podría romper su tiempo de paz? Shigure tenía que ser.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Soy Tooru.

La mente de Hatori pensó en mil y una formas de matar a Shigure cuando viniera de consulta.

-No me tomes el pelo Shigure, o cuelgo ahora mismo.

-Vale, vale Hat, no te pongas así. Llamo de parte de Akito, quiere que le vengas a buscar y que traigas su ropa.

-¿Como? ¿Acaso piensa quedarse ahí?

-No, quiere que le vengas a buscar. Tu haz eso y no preguntes así cuando vengas será mas divertido. ¡Ah! Vente solo.

Tu,tu,tu,tu.

Shigure había colgado.

Hatori no entendía nada. ¿Para qué quería Akito ropa nueva si ya había salido vestido? De todas formas, no quería enfrentarse al humor de Akito y se dio prisa en hacer lo que le habían pedido.

…

-Hatori viene de camino.

-¿Va a venir Hatori?-Pregunto Tohru.

-Si, Akito me ha mandado llamarle. La… Ejem el hombre no quiere bajar.

-Espero que se vaya ya.-La mirada de Yuki desprendía odio y todavía estaba un poco pálido.

-…

-Em…esto…-Tohru no sabia como romper el silencio.-Creo que voy a preparar pastas para Hatori.

-No creo que Hat se quiera quedar mucho tiempo. Últimamente esta muy estresado. Lo sé por que fui a hacerle una visita.

-_¿Y de paso a torturarlo verdad?-_Yuki y Kio coincidieron en sus pensamientos.

-…y estaba de muy mal humor. Ahora que lo pienso le ha crecido mucho el pelo, debería cuidarse más, como siga así el pobre nunca encontrara a una mujer que le quiera. Con esas pintas.

-Fue a hablar el más indicado. Al menos yo no vivo la vida como una medusa.

Hatori apareció por la puerta.

-Hatori! Si que has llegado pronto!

-Bienvenido Hatori-san.-Dijo Tohru haciendo unas reverencias. ¿Quiere que le prepare algo?

-No, gracias Tohru.

-Tohru…yo ya te temo cuando dices eso.

-¿E? ¿Por qué Kio?-Preguntó confusa Tohru.

-Después de lo que paso antes… no vaya a ser que con Hatori-san pase lo mismo.

-¿Qué pasó antes?-Hatori estaba intrigado.

-Shigure!-Era la voz de Akito.-¿Ha llegado Hatori?

-Si! Ahora mismo te lleva la ropa. Hatori…-Dirigiéndose a él.-¿Habrás traído la ropa verdad?

-Si. ¿Para que...?

-Verás, antes Tohru, resbaló y le tiró el té a Akito por encima.-Hatori levantó una ceja y miró a Tohru, quien se sonrojó de vergüenza.-Y este se tuvo que poner la ropa de Tohru.-Hatori miró a Tohru, luego a Shigure, luego a Tohru y así sucesivamente.-Y por eso me mandó que te llamara, no quiere salir así. Ahora que recuerdo… Tohru.

-¿Si?

-¿Dónde esta la cámara?

-En el salón ¿Por qué?

-Voy a inmortalizar el momento.

-Allá tu, luego no te curaré de tus heridas cuando Akito se haya descargado contigo.-Dijo Hatori.

Aquello hizo que Shigure perdiera la ilusión por la broma.

Hatori reparó en aquello, asique habían obligado a ponerse a Akito un vestido de mujer. ¿Cómo le habría sentado aquello? Realmente era una mujer, solo Ayame, Shigure y el lo sabían junto con algunos pocos adultos más. Akito siempre había negado el hecho de ser mujer, pero no podía negar que a veces le venía su lado femenino. Aquellos pensamientos hicieron que Hatori recordase una conversación con Shigure.

_Flash Back_

_-Ey Hat.-Dijo Shigure irguiéndose un poco._

_-¿Qué quieres ahora?_

_-¿Tu crees que Akito, en la intimidad se pondrá ropa de mujer?_

_-¿Eso que es alguna fantasía tuya?_

_-No, es una curiosidad._

_-Es una fantasía tuya.-Afirmó Hatori pegando dos sorbos al café._

_-Llámalo como quieras pero responde. ¿Lo crees o no lo crees?_

_-No voy a opinar sobre algo tan estúpido, además quien lo sabría mejor que yo sería Kureno ¿No crees?_

_-Pues… quizás lo sepa el… pero si lo sabe ese hecho no me hace ninguna gracia._

_-Pues pregúntale._

_-¿Cómo le voy a preguntar algo como eso?¡Por desgracia es el que mas contacto tiene con Akito! Seguro que se lo cuenta a ella._

_-Entonces no se lo preguntes._

_-¡Pero yo quiero saberlo!_

_-Pues pregúntaselo a ella!!_

_-¿Cómo le voy a preguntar algo como eso a __**ELLA**__?_

_-Entonces Shigure…-Su tono ya estaba irritado.- Déjame en paz y haz lo que quieras, si no me veré obligado a matarte con la cuchara para que sea mas divertido._

_-Ay Hat, como te pones por tonterías así!!_

_Fin del Flash Back._

Definitivamente cualquier conversación que se mantenía con Shigure se iba de las ramas. Hablar seriamente con éste era misión imposible.

-Hat! ¿Hat?

Se había quedado en su propio mundo y no se había dado cuenta de que Shigure lo había estado llamando durante un tiempo.

-¿Te nos has quedado dormido de pie? Al final creo que sí, que necesitas unas vacaciones.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Dame la bolsa de la ropa, se la voy a llevar a Akito.

Le dio la bolsa y Shigure se perdió escaleras arriba.

-Dime, Hatori-san.- Tohru le pilló desprevenido mientras comenzaba a entrar otra vez en su mundo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué tal va en la consulta? Me han dicho que tienes mucho trabajo y que por eso estas un poco cansado.

-Si, Akito tiene una salud muy delicada y entre él y los otros miembros no doy abasto.

-Debe de ser muy duro. Quizás deberías contratar a un ayudante.

-No, eso podría crear problemas.

Tohru, recordó lo de Kana, quizás había metido el dedo en la llaga.

-Oh lo siento!!.-Tooru comenzó a disculparse.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que… no recordaba que… usted…

-Puedes llamarme de tu.

-No recordaba que… tú... habías tenido problemas con Kana…

-Eso ya es asunto del pasado. La razón por la que no quiero tener un ayudante es por la sencilla razón de que mis pacientes están poseídos por los doce signos y si se transformaran sería un problema.

-Claro, eso también sería un gran problema, el secreto sería develado y ya habéis cometido muchos errores al permitirme quedar con vosotros.

Yuki y Kio habían escuchado atentamente la conversación, no querían perderse detalle. Habían dejado de ver la televisión y se habían concentrado en ellos.

-Bueno, Hatori, Akito bajará de un momento a otro.-Dijo Shigure apareciendo por la puerta.-Yuki… si no le quieres ver apresúrate y vete.

Yuki no se movió, Tohru le miraba un poco triste. Yuki y Akito no se llevaban bien, Tohru no sabia por qué, pero algo muy malo le debió de pasar a Yuki en el pasado. Algo, que llegaba a asustarlo de verdad cada vez que veía a Akito. Sin embargo, Yuki no se movió, por que sabía lo que estaba pensando Honda en ese momento, no quería que ella se sintiese mal por él.

-Hatori, vámonos.-Akito había aparecido más rápido de lo previsto.- espero que vengáis todos a la fiesta.

Akito se fue no sin antes mirar a todos, en especial a Shigure.

De camino a casa, pensó en lo ocurrido. Hubiera preferido que aquellos tres no estuvieran en aquella casa y así poder tener un momento a solas para hablar con Shigure, pero desgraciadamente había ido en mal momento. Después, la Honda le había tirado el té por encima. Luego le habían obligado a vestirse como una mujer. Definitivamente aquel no había sido un día espléndido. Su único deseo era llegar a la casa y que Kureno le consolara.

…

-No me lo puedo creer…-Tohru no cabía en si.-Hemos sido invitados a una fiesta en la casa principal, incluido yo. Me siento tan agradecida…

-Solo es una fiesta! No un viaje a parís!! –Dijo Kio.-Además no voy a ir, me da igual que me hayan invitado, no tengo ganas.

-Yo tampoco.-Dijo Yuki.-Si ha invitado a Tohru, debe de ser por una razón, y no creo que sea muy buena.

-Venga chicos, dadle una oportunidad a esa fiesta y a Akito también, no creo que sea para nada malo.-Dijo Shigure intentando convencerles.

-¿Muy compasivo eres con Akito no?-Dijo Kio en un arranque de ira.

Shigure casi pierde los colores.

-Que vaaaaa. Solo lo digo por que hace tiempo que no vais por allí, y hay a muchos que no le hará gracia. Hacedme caso, es mejor que vayáis.

-Yo…-Tohru no tenía palabras.- A mi me gustaría ir. Una fiesta con los doce…. Además con el gato… creo que no muchas veces hay una fiesta así. Sería maravilloso que fuéramos todos.

A Tohru se le escapó una lágrima de la emoción.

-Lo siento….yo… me he emocionado…

-Esta bien.-Yuki soltó un suspiro.-Si tú quieres ir, yo también iré.

-Entonces yo también voy!.-Dijo Kio.-La verdad es que el día de la fiesta no tengo nada que hacer… y si me voy a quedar en casa, paso.

Shigure sonrió de satisfacción. Tohru había conseguido lo que él quería. Para ella convencerles era muy fácil. Aunque quizás ella no sabía que tenía ese poder sobre ellos, pero a Shigure le gustaría tenerlo.

El día de la fiesta estaba un poco lejos, pero Tohru ya tenia ganas de que llegase.

**.:Continuará:.**

**N/A:** Ese flash Back me ha dado ideas para un nuevo fic de risa.  
Pronto al cuarta parte.


	4. ¿Me quieres?

¿Me quieres?

Akito estaba impaciente, faltaba sólo media hora para la fiesta. Había conseguido invitar a todos, incluido a Shigure.

Shigure… un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Sacudió la cabeza. Ésa no era el momento. Oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

-¿Akito-san?

-¿Sí, Kureno?

-Los invitados ya están abajo, será mejor que se vista.

-Bien.

Akito se levantó y caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, nada más entrar se dirigió hacia el ropero y sacó el kimono que le habían preparado. Era sencillo, de colores negros y blancos con unos pequeños bordados rojos como el color de la sangre. Después de comprobar que el kimono seguía en perfecto estado reparó en la caja.

Era una pequeña caja verde, colocada sobre la cama, encima tenía una etiqueta. Se acercó a la cama y cogió la etiqueta.

"_¿Por qué no te pones esto? Shigure."_

Abrió el regalo, algo emocionada, aunque cuando descubrió su contenido toda su ilusión se esfumó de golpe.

Un vestido. Uno de eses vestidos que solía llevar Tooru… de color violeta, sencillo pero bonito, de tiras finas en los hombros, apretado hasta la cintura y luego suelto, dejaba las piernas al aire.

-Qué asco.

Aunque en el fondo, sí le gustaba.

…

Bajó con Kureno junto a los demás invitados. Nada más hacer acto de presencia, todo quedó en silencio. Sólo Shigure y Hatori lo rompieron con un saludo. Se sentó y los observó uno a uno. Sus caras… muchos ni se atrevían a mirarle a la cara, notaba el miedo, el respeto, el odio… Aquello le entristeció, estaba harta de aquel papel que le habían asignado, ella no lo había pedido. ¿Nadie podía entenderlo?

-Quiero que sepáis, que me alegra que hayáis venido todos. En esta fiesta estáis todos los miembros del zodíaco… con alguna excepción… -Miró a Tooru y a Kyo.- Me alegra veros a todos juntos, después de tanto tiempo.

Todo continuó según lo planeado. Se suponía que aquello era una fiesta, pero no lo parecía.

-¿Todas las reuniones son así?- Le preguntó Tooru a Yuki.

-Bueno… más a o menos… sí. ¿Entiendes por qué no queremos venir nunca? Esto es odioso…

-Pues… a mi me parece... Maravilloso… veros todos aquí reunidos… Como si fuerais una gran familia… creo que deberíais de ver el lado positivo y aprovechar para conocer más. No tiene por qué ser malo. Me alegro de poder haber venido, todos están aquí: Kagura, Hatori, Rin, Hatsuharu…

Tooru le sonrió. ¿Por qué Tooru siempre conseguía que todo pareciese bueno y mejor?

-Pues para mí esto es una mierda.- Dijo Kyo.- Viendo esto me alegro de haber entrado en los doce signos.

-Ya, seguro que te alegras.- Dijo Yuki.

-¡No empecemos eh! ¿Quieres pelea? ¿Eso quieres?

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Estamos en una fiesta no empecéis a pelear!- Shigure apareció de la nada.

-¿ya has dejado de molestar a Hatori? -Yuki no ocultó un tono de odio en su voz.

-No, es que me ha echado… Jajaja…- Sonrió falsamente Shigure.

-No me extraña.-Dijo Kyo.

-Bueno, ahora tengo una cosa pendiente que hacer.- Dijo Shigure mientras observaba a Akito.

Sin embargo, ni Kyo, ni Tooru, ni Yuki sabían qué era lo que tenía que hacer, y tampoco es que les importase.

Akito dejó la habitación y subió las escaleras a su cuarto, le dolía un poco la cabeza. No sabía que Shigure le estaba siguiendo, asique cuando entró en su habitación y se disponía a cerrar la puerta una mano agarró la puerta dándole un susto tremendo.

-¿Te he asustado?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Has visto el regalo que te he hecho?

-Te he hecho una pregunta.

-Yo también.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Akito permanecía seria, Shigure seguía sonriendo.

-Sí, lo he visto.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien, qué?

-¿Qué opinas? ¿Te gusta?

Akito se dio media vuelta en dirección a la ventana.

-…No.

-¿Seguro?

No respondió, simplemente giró un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, como si pretendiese mirarle y responder. Pero se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia fuera.

-Quería que lo estrenases hoy. No sé por qué ocultas tu verdadera identidad. Ya es hora de que digas lo que eres.

- No voy a decir nada, nadie debe saberlo.

-¿Pero Kureno sí no? A él se lo dijiste… hasta el fondo.

-Lo que yo haga con Kureno no es asunto tuyo.

Shigure se quedó callado, quería decir algo, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

-¿Sabes? Siempre recuerdo cuando Hat, tú y yo jugábamos en el patio de pequeños. De aquella no te importaba.

-De aquella era una niña, ahora tengo que afrontar lo que soy. ¿De verdad crees que me gusta?

-Sé que no.-Shigure se acercó lentamente a ella.- A nadie le gustaría llevar el peso que tu llevas, pero piensa que los demás también se sienten así.

-¡Ellos no saben nada! – Akito se giró furiosa.- ¡Nada!

Shigure se quedó callado, Akito estaba al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Por qué con Shigure era débil?

-Te quiero.

Akito se quedó muda, era como si Shigure acabase de decir una frase en otro idioma y no entendiese nada de lo que le había dicho.

-Quiero estar contigo. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Quiero poder estar contigo sin secretos y sin verdades que ocultar.

-Vete.

Akito tenía la cabeza agachada, de forma que Shigure no podía verle la cara.

-Akito…

Shigure intentó abrazarla, pero ella se resistió un poco, pero él sabía que ella no quería resistirse, y ella sabía que si Shigure lo intentaba otra vez no se apartaría.

La rodeó con sus brazos y luego la besó. Sus labios eran tiernos, cálidos, perfectos.

Aquel momento era perfecto.

Akito le abrazó y le devolvió el beso. Se sentía feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Shigure era suyo, en ese momento le tenía todo para ella. No quería que acabase nunca, quería que se detuviese el tiempo y quedaran sólo ellos dos, juntos para siempre.  
Shigure le quitó el Kimono poco a poco y se tumbaron en la cama, ninguno de los invitados sospechaba qué estaba pasando arriba, algunos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la desaparición de Shigure, tampoco él quería que se dieran cuenta.

Por estaban los dos solos, se tenían el uno al otro, por fin sentían libres, felices. Querían que ese momento no terminase nunca…

-Te quiero.- Repitió Shigure a Akito después de haber hecho el amor.

-Yo también.- Dijo Akito abrazando más fuerte a Shigure bajo las sábanas. Shigure le besó y cerró los ojos. Prometiéndose a sí mismo, que lucharía por Akito constase lo que costase y que logaría que pusiese aquel vestido.

FIN.

Espero que os haya gustado. ^^


End file.
